Memories of old
by The RiddleChild-2
Summary: That day was like any other day for Yu-Gi Mouto and his friends.There were two new kids in class which was perfecly normal.But there was a difference in one...PWEASE READ MY FAN FIC!It's my first one and I'd like some opinions on how to improve! Thank ye


WRITEN IN SCRIPT STILE...  
  
CHARECTERS:  
  
Yu-Gi Mouto::::Age-15,1/2-Yu-Gi is in the 10'th grade and is rather short for his age.Being so short gives him a disadvantage when it comes to bullies but who ever said he never had tall friends in low places!He lives with his grandpa in a game shop house(a shop downstairs and a house up stairs).When he was in 3rd grade his grandpa gave him the Melenium Puzzle.He finealy solved it after 8 years of hard work.When he solved it the spirit of a young but worthy pharoh entered his body.Now when dueling Yu-Gi-Oh comes to Yu-Gi's aid and in return Yu-Gi helps him find his lost past.While dueling Yu-Gi and the spirit relys on the heart of the cards to help them nomatter what the cost...  
  
Arwen Kaiba::::Age-15-Arwen is the obnoctious,could be better dueler than Kaiba, 10th grade 4foot4inch sister of the dueling ledgend Seto Kaiba.Being the middle child and the onely girl she has a heart of gold but the attitude of a tiger.During her time you learn that she is no ordonary girl and holds the will to enter minds and read them.Some say shes odd or just testing a new high tech gadget for her brother but Yu-Gi finds the difference in her.On the outside she is as cold as death,maybe even as much as Seto,but on the inside shes lost...  
  
Seto Kaiba::::Age-16-The Dueling Ledgend,Seto Kaiba,as cold as stone and a stuborn attitude.They all wonder how Awern and sometimes Mokuba got it,look at him.He locks himself in his office all day and doesent come out till school,meals,or family.Family is what you may ask but when it comes to his younger sibleings he is not stone but is a melted jello cube.He may not show it but his family is why he does his work and thats why Arwen and Mokuba are not bothered by his absence.He loves them...  
  
Mokuba Kaiba::::Age-11,1/2-Now what do we say about Mokuba.Stuborn as a muel and is as sweet as strawberry pie.when set on a task he will do anything to accomplish it.He will back up any good promess and do anything to help it.Just like Seto,family is his world...  
  
Karylina Hotaru::::Age-16-Young,nieve,and way miss understood,Karylina is Arwen's best friend.Cast from her family in youth,her insanaty would have caught up to her if not for the Kaibas.She's the holder of the Melenium Scale.Her sweet and kind spirit draws very close to those who are unwilling to take it,in other words she's in luve with Seto.Her favorite cards are her personalitied;liveing; Petit Dragons...  
  
Grandpa Mouto::::Age-???(dont wanna know)-Yu-Gi's grandfather seams to know everyone and mostly Yu-Gi's gal friends.He's rather peverted for his "unknown" age.But otherwise he's the nicest person you will ever meet...  
  
Junochi Katsuya::::Age-15,1/2-Yu-Gi's "now" best friend.He's normaly a toal cluts to be exact but when dueling don't take his clutsy side sriously.He might push others away when it's all up front but deep down you will be able to find him.He's a good spirited person and is rater happy at all times,and is enjoyable company...  
  
Zoeani Katsuya::::Junochi's twin girl sister.She complains alot but is rather happy either way.She somehow finds herself wearing the same thing as her twin...  
  
Trisen Honda::::Age-16-Yu-Gi's and Joey's pal around buddy.Tristen is a boastful person but has a good heart.Not a dueler but does have afew cards to relate to.His main purpous is to suport his friends in all they does.pure at heart...  
  
Ryo Bakura::::He's realy quiet and is Arwen's lifelong friend.He might seam a little out of it but deep down inside he has alot to say.He is the holder of the Melenium Ring.The spirit inside was a Tomb Raider with an unknown name.Every time Arwen is encountered with this spirit he stops just to look at her and smile onely to walk away.Bakura has had a large crush on Arwen ever scence the 5th grade...  
  
Anzu Mazaki::::Age-16-She is the major suport system in Yu-Gis small group of friends.She always has someting good to say but when mad has some realy good words up her sleve...  
  
Now with no frther inturuptions........  
  
~.DUEL 1.~  
  
Intro. Yu-Gi is in the middle of his 10th grade year in class there is two new students about to be introduced to the class.....  
  
Teacher:Now class let us welcome ower two new students Ryo Bakura from Tokyo and Arwen Kaiba who has just returned from France(jestures to door,everyone looks)  
  
(boy with white har enters the room with nervous look on face,everyone looking for the other)  
  
Bakura:Hello,nice to meet you al-ARWEN!!(Looks under his arm,petit hands grasping his shirt uniform at the sides)  
  
Teacher:Now now Arwen no need to be nervous.Come meet you're piers(teacher looks behind Bakura)  
  
(Big eyes peek from behind Bakura about waste length,then a head)  
  
Bakura:*Whisper*Arwen this is not France.Come on.  
  
Arwen:(comes out from behind Bakura still holding his sleve)'e-'ello...  
  
Teacher:Now Ryo you may sit behind Junochi, and Arwen behind Yu-Gi.  
  
(both walk to seats)  
  
Junochi:*whisper*hey,Yu-g youre not alone in the higth department.The new girls shorter than you by a hair*sniker*  
  
Zoeani:(Looks straitand kicks Junochi in the shins)*sniker*  
  
Arwen:(stops infront of Yu-Gi)*smile*(sits in her spot)  
  
Yu-Gi:(looks at Junochi raising eyebrows)*whisper*what's up...  
  
Junochi:*snikers harder*  
  
lunch piriod...  
  
Anzu:Yu-Gi,what's up with that smile Arwen gave you?  
  
Trisen:Yah,she gave you um...the look*grins*  
  
Zoeani:Well,I think she looks like a little cutie,as in Kuribo cute*giggles and skips*  
  
Junochi:oh,Zoe!Everything is a Kuribo to you(shakes head)  
  
Zoeani:NO IT'S NOT!!!I also like Petit Angels and Mystical Elf*smile*right Yu-Gi!...Yu-Gi...  
  
Yu-Gi:(snaps from trance)OH!Yah Zoe.  
  
Anzu:Hey did Mr.Gamachi say she was a Kaiba?  
  
Tristen:Uh...yah why?  
  
Anzu:*points*look...  
  
Arwen:SETO!!!This school is odd...  
  
Seto:Yah,and?  
  
Arwen:*yanks Seto's arm gently*S-E-T-O!!!*Moans*  
  
Seto:*smile*okay chill...We'll get ice cream after school okay*wink*  
  
Arwen:Okay*smiles widely*  
  
Zoeani:EYE-SEE-CRRR-EAM!!!*Waves arms franticly*  
  
Arwen:*turns*Huh...*looks at Seto*Seto I'll be right back...  
  
Seto:*stares at laptop*Okay...*eyebrows rise*  
  
Tristen:Hey Yu-Gi,you're girlfriends comeing...*sniker*  
  
Yu-Gi:*blush*SHE'S NOT MY*Covers mouth*  
  
Arwen:'Ello...Um...I'm Arwen...*smiles uneasaly*  
  
Zoeani:ICE-CREEEEEEEEEEM!!!!*Junochi duck tapes mouth*  
  
Junochi:Sorry 'bout her.Her favorite word is ICE_CREEEEEEEEEEM*imitates the voice of his sister*  
  
Zoeani*mumble,grumble**evil glare*  
  
Arwen:I know how it feels.My little brother Mokuba,he's so out of it I mean...oh sorry...*blush*  
  
Tristen:NAW!Thats okay!Junochi is...  
  
Arwen:*inturupts*KARY!!!*runs to brown haired girl in black minni skirt*  
  
Karylina:HEY ARWEN!!!*hugs arwen*  
  
Tristen:*jaw drop*  
  
Joey:*nose bleed*  
  
Yu-Gi:*rolls eyes*get ahold of youreselves!You've seen more than one girl in a skirt.  
  
Tristen:Yah...but...*gawk*  
  
Junochi:She looks....hot in....them*smiles*  
  
Arwen:*leads Karylina*Kary these are the new friends I've meet.*smiles*  
  
Karylina:*Puts fist on hips*Hmmm...Could work on manners a-bit*glares at Junochi and Tristen*  
  
Junochi:*wipes nose*  
  
Tristen:*closes mouth*  
  
Seto:*Walks over*What are you talking to them for Arwen?*glares at Yu-Gi*  
  
Arwen:*glares at Seto*I was about to ask my new friends if they wanted Ice- Cream after school.*gives blank face at Seto glares at her*  
  
Seto:*raises brows*Why?  
  
Arwen:*pouts*why you wanna know?Maybe I like there company...  
  
Seto:*glares and walks away*  
  
Arwen:*sticks tounge out behind his back*Hes a pouty pants,dont worry 'bout him....OH!I never got you're names.  
  
Zoeani:*rips tape off*ZOEANI!!YOU CAN CALL ME ZOE THOUGH!!!  
  
Junochi: The names Junochi Katsuya.*salutes*  
  
Tristen:Honda...Tristen Honda*smiles widely*  
  
Anzu:*rolls eyes*I'm Anzu Mazaki*smile*  
  
Yu-Gi:*blush*.......  
  
Junochi:*whiper*Yu-g...  
  
Yu-Gi:*looks up*...Yu-Gi Mouto...  
  
Arwen:Wow, that was'ent so hard!Well after school by the entrance.Seto,Kary and I will wait for you in the limo*waves and walks away*  
  
All:Lim-o...*wide eyes*  
  
After the great time at the ice cream parlor Yu-Gi is returned home...  
  
Arwen:BYE YU-GI!  
  
Kary:YAH!NICE TA MEET 'CHA!!!  
  
Seto:*grumble*  
  
Mokuba:CALL US SOME TIME AND WE'LL GO AGAIN!!WE'LL HAVE ANOTHER DOUBLE DUEL 'GAINT THE GIRLS!WE WILL WIN NEXT TIME!!*Grins and rolls up window* *limo drives away*  
  
Yu-Gi:*Waves and goes in house*GRANDPA I'M HOME!!  
  
Grandpa:Oh,hello Yu-Gi!Did you have a fun day at school?*smiles*  
  
Yu-Gi:Yah...  
  
Grandpa:Why so late and quiet?*Raises eyebrows*  
  
Yu-Gi:*eye's wide open*I'm goen to bed now...  
  
Grandpa:*suspicious*okay...  
  
Yu-Gi:(in room)*sigh*Wow what a day*pulls on pajamas and jumps in bed*What was up with those looks she gave me*closes eyes* (sees Arwen's face)*opens eyes*I'm goen crazy...*closes eyes and sleeps*  
  
Next time on the missing choronicals... Bakura has an Egiptian sister!Arwen pridicts Yu-Gi's future!Tristen hits on Kary and Anzu's jelious!Seto confesses to Arwen his deepest secret! NEXT!!DON'T MISS IT!!  
  
By:*ARWEN .L. KAIBA* 


End file.
